


A Slice Of Jonch

by Cerdic519



Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bigotry & Prejudice, Caring, Childbirth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Jonch, Lace Panties, Love, M/M, Motorcycles, Mpreg, Nudity, Shower Sex, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Married life with two handsome CHP patrol-men. An alpha-omega fic in which Ponch is pregnant, Jon is caring, and there's enough fluff to cover most of California.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Baker/Francis "Ponch" Poncherello
Kudos: 15





	1. The Weekend Starts Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is concerned that Ponch's pregnancy is making his husband feel down - so he plans a surprise followed by a special weekend for the two of them.

It was damn lucky. Jon thought as he pulled into his boss's house, that Getraer lived so close to him and Ponch. And that he was so broad-minded (though he had threatened to cut more than Jon's allowance if the fair-haired patrol-man gave him any details of what he had planned). 

Jon would always remember that great day three months back that his beloved Ponch had told him that yup, after an age (five months) of trying and the smaller but impossibly beautiful patrol-man being impaled on Little John in every way possible, the omega was pregnant. Since then however Jon had noticed that the love of his life had been uneasy when he thought his husband hadn't been watching him (like that ever happened!). So he had arranged a surprise for his weekend off, having texted Ponch earlier to come meet him when he drove into the garage. Thankfully the Adonis had left the door open for him and John swept inside stopping only a few yards away from the most beautiful man in all creation.

Ponch's reaction was... satisfactory. The dark-haired patrol-man gasped in shock, and recovered just enough to quickly close the garage door.

_”Jon?”_

John grinned and got off the bike, swinging a bare leg over the handlebars to give his luscious husband a good view. Ponch was still trying to recover.

“You drove home stark naked?” he managed at last.

Jon took a moment to breathe in his husband's beauty. Ponch had always been proud of his looks so he had been surprised (and upset) that his husband had clearly feared that he would lose those looks once he started showing. There was barely any visible signs that he was pregnant, although to Jon he looked even more beautiful than usual.

(His husband had cried when he had told him that before leaving this morning, and then demanded sex 'because he had been so emotional'. Jon had had the feeling that there might have been a bit of a stretch there, but free sex with the most beautiful man in the world – like _he_ was gonna raise an objection!

“No, Getraer gave me a key to his place two blocks over and I dropped my clothes there”, Jon grinned, enjoying the rare sight of his normally chirpy husband lost for words for a change. “Wonderfully freeing, the wind just about everywhere, but thankfully it was dark so no-one saw me. And I still wore the boots and helmet!”

Ponch's eyes narrowed as he realize something.

“Wait a minute”, he said, staring at Jon's bike. “That's _my_ bike!”

“Yup”, Jon grinned. “I thought we might have sex on her before ordering in pizza this evening.”'

He covered the three strides between himself and a husband who was just breaking into tears.

“I so don't deserve you!” Ponch whispered into the alpha's chest.

“You so do!” Jon said just as firmly. “And Getraer has given me the whole weekend off, so I'm totally yours to do with as you want.”

He had a moment's doubt when Ponch's face darkened mischievously. He had only ever given the omega free rein on his body the one time before, and he had been unable to ride his bike for most of the following Monday!

“Anything?” Ponch asked, his trembling lower lip making Jon think of a little kid who'd just heard that Christmas was going to be repeated.

“Anything”, John said. “Because I love you, Francis Llewelyn Baker-Poncherello. And it's my job to keep you happy for as long as there's breath in my body to do it.”

He had to hold his still sniffing lover through to the house, but he just knew that the horny little devil was planning out things to do to him Saturday and Sunday. Well, it was worth his body parts not speaking to him for a few days of it made his husband happy.

Because that was the most important thing in his whole damn life!

J♥P


	2. Neckerchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's left of Jon returns to work, while Ponch gets used to life at home.

Ponch couldn't help but smile as he tied the red neckerchief around his neck. It still had Jon's glorious scent on it, his perfect husband having worked out for fifteen minutes before breakfast just so some time part of him could remain with his husband all day. 

Well, that and the hickey he'd given him somewhere that would have said husband sitting down damn carefully. The horn-dog!

The patrol-man smiled even more as he remembered how these things were originally a symbol of an omega having been claimed by an alpha, and an obvious warning to other alphas to back off or risk losing body parts. Now they were worn with pride by alphas and omegas; Jon had the matching black one on under his uniform and seeing him tying it there had made his husband nearly.....

All right, but at least Jon had known him well enough to start early, so despite that and the hickey he hadn't been late leaving. Besides, everyone at the station knew what a sap he was for his Ponch.

J♥P

Ponch had wanted to carry on his work for another month but Jon, who was a worry-wart of the first order, had nearly had a meltdown when he had suggested such a thing. Although he knew that he would be bored rigid for the next four months, Ponch had agreed reluctantly (the mind-blowing sex he had gotten in return may or may not have been a slight influencing factor). And Jon texted him throughout the day about what he was doing, as well as with a few suggestions that... the dirty dog! Even Ponch had to look some of them up!

Jon's last text had been a bit odd, he thought as he made himself a sandwich for lunch, telling him that he himself was headed for lunch 'somewhere special'. Their often sedentary jobs meant that both had to work out to maintain their figures, although as Ponch had told his husband, that was not an excuse for sex at every opportunity.

Jon had just grinned and asked why he needed an excuse, the dog!

Feeling a bit bloated after even just a sandwich, Ponch decided to take a shower and spend the rest of the day in just his dressing-gown as clothes were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. It also had the added advantage that if Jon felt the urge when he came home, then.... yeah!

The omega was halfway through his shower when he smelled it, the unmissable alpha scent of his husband. But what was Jon doing home halfway through his day? He briefly worried before the alpha's naked form pulled back the curtain and stepped in behind him, pulling the omega close and nuzzling his neck.

“Jon?” Ponch asked.

“Getraer gave me the beat that runs past here for the next few months”, the alpha rumbled, “so I could make good use of my lunch-break. And make better use of your perfect butt!”

Ponch could already feel himself being lifted, Jon's huge alpha cock clearly ready, willing and able as it brushed against his cleft. Then he was being gently eased down to where he truly belonged, his alpha filling him and growling his satisfaction.

“What if you knot me and then get an emergency call?” Ponch managed, quite proud that he could still speak. One time recently Jon had indeed fucked him hoarse.

“Getraer has someone covering that too”, Jon growled. “Less words, more sex!”

Even though he could feel the alpha's knot forming, Ponch mock-saluted.

“Sir, yes sir!” he snarked.

J♥P

Ye Gods, did Jon make him pay for that snark, walking him up and down the stairs twice before his knot finally went down! And the omega enjoyed every damn minute of it, whatever his insides said! What did they know?

J♥P


	3. Snapshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponch finds out that he and his husband are in for double trouble, and Jon prepares a couple of surprises for his mate.

Ponch hated some things about being pregnant. Jon had insisted that they only use the downstairs bedroom because he was terrified that the omega might fall on the stairs – Ponch had wobbled on the bottom stair once, dammit! - and matters hadn't been helped when they had gone for the check-up and the doctor had confirmed that yup, they were going to be the proud parents of an alpha.

And another alpha.

Multiple births were difficult enough, but the double-load made Ponch ache in places that not even an omega should be aching in. Jat least Jon's choice of sleeping-place had had the very pleasurable side-effect that Ponch had gotten a long hard day of sex out of his alpha to persuade him to say yes. And telling the human wreckage beside him that he would have been prepared to say yes anyway – hah!

Boy, had he underestimated his alpha! Apparently Jon could get it up again when provoked!

Then there was his omega sense of smell which, as the pregnancy books had said, was even more enhanced. Which had its good and bad points as when they got back from a drive to the lake and back that day, the omega could smell immediately that someone else was in the house. Worse, they were using scent-blockers to try to stay hidden. Oh God, did this mean that Jon had tired of his bloated body and was seeking relief elsewhere? Someone as good-looking as his alpha would surely.....

A pair of strong alpha arms embraced him and Jon bared his neck for the omega to scent, which Ponch instinctively did. It helped, a little.

“What gives, Jon?” the omega fretted.

The alpha eased back, but not before kissing his mate.

“I know how you've been worried about your appearance of late”, he said, ruffling Ponch's permanently untidy hair, “despite being three times as beautiful as you usually are with our sons inside of you. So I wanted a picture of you as you are now, with Frank and Kerr inside you. I had a professional photographer who I helped out one time set up in the garage; she'll come back once the boys are here and take the shot of us holding them.....”

He got no further because he had his arms full of sobbing omega.

“I.... I....” 

“Don't you dare try that line about not deserving me!” Jon said firmly. “And once we are done, we'll go to our room where I have a pair of the sheerest imaginable lace panties!”

Ponch sniffed.

“I'll look like a hot-air balloon”, he quipped.

Jon just quirked an eyebrow at him and waited for him to get it. The omega looked at him in puzzlement for some time before enlightenment dawned.

 _”You?”_ he gasped.

“Wearing them now”, Jon grinned. “They're really comfortable but I still can't wait for you to help me out of them later!”

And with that he led his mate to the garage – but not before flashing him a brief glimpse of what his future held. Which meant that it took a distracted omega quite some time to get his picture right because.... well, because.

J♥P

Some hours later Ponch lay in his husband's arms, half-asleep as Jon sang a lullaby to their sons. _Their_ sons! He was so blessed!

“They also do a lingerie set”, came a whisper from nearby. “So when it comes to the christening....”

Damn horny alpha! Even if Ponch was smiling as he finally fell asleep.

J♥P


	4. Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergeant Getraer is suspicious – why is Ponch suddenly acting out of character?

One did not get to be sergeant even of this bunch of misfits without sensing that something was odd. So when he heard Jon telling his colleagues that Ponch had been very firmly against having a baby shower, he was at once suspicious. The sassy omega patrol-man loved parties and socializing, so what was up?

He waited for Jon to drop by his office later before challenging the alpha on the subject. The blond looked oddly embarrassed when asked, and blushed fiercely.

“That new officer, Terry”, he sighed. “He'd have to be invited, and Ponch hates him!”

That was odd, the sergeant thought. Ponch was one of the most easy-going guys out there, and he had left only a few weeks after Terry Burr had started. He looked expectantly at Jon.

“You remember a few weeks back, when Ponch decided that as it was twins he would spend the next few years looking after them?” Jon said.

“Yeah”, the sergeant said. “I was disappointed of course, and a bit surprised that you'd agreed to it.”

Jon blushed even more.

“He kinda talked me into it”, he said with a slight smile.

Getraer was grateful that the young patrol-man was smart enough not to give any further details on that!

“And?” he pressed.

“Terry's been sounding off ever since about how stupid and old-fashioned that is”, Jon sighed. “If we had a shower he'd have to be invited and I just know he'd upset Ponch. And I can't be having with that, not with the big day so close.”

“No matter what society is, there'll always be bigots”, the sergeant said. “Tell you what, though. I've got to send some important papers up to Frisco soon. If it's okay with you I'll give your friends time off while Terry's taking them for me – he loves being selected for stuff – then Ponch can have his party without any stress.”

Jon sighed in relief.

“Thanks sarge”, he said.

J♥P

They ended up with enough stuff to get them up to the twins' college days, and best of all Ponch smiled all the way through it. And that to Jon was the most important thing of all. His little omega was happy.

J♥P


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponch and Jon are finally fathers – although Ponch being Ponch.....

Jon was shaking as he fairly sprinted into the hospital. Getraer, showing what he would only later admit was good sense, had sent Bear and Harlan out to get him, and Jon was forbidden to ride his own bike with the mechanic returning it to the station. Probably a wise move; he was so shaken by the news that his beloved Ponch had gone into labour that he would likely have crashed!

He raced onto the delivery ward, clearly startling the male nurse on duty who looked up them smiled at his noisy entrance.

“Mr. Baker-Poncherello, we've been expecting you”, he smiled. “Your husband was safely delivered of two healthy baby sons, the second arriving” - he looked at his watch - “just over ten minutes ago.”

Jon gasped for breath.

“Where is he.... where are they.....?”

“Both boys are in incubators”, the nurse said. “Not to worry; it's a natural precaution for a double-alpha birth. Both boys are a good size and should be able to be released by tomorrow once we've done a few checks. Your husband is in the Recovery Room over there.”

He pointed across to a green door at the far end of the ward. Jon thanked him and rushed off. The nurse looked after him thoughtfully.

J♥P

“My beautiful Ponch!”

Ponch gasped as the alpha pulled him into a fierce embrace.

“Hey”!” he gasped. “Remember who's just shoved out two alphas here?”

Jon whimpered but relaxed his tight hold, pulling back to kiss his husband.

“Love you so much!” he whispered. “You're alright?”

“I fell pretty good actually”, Ponch said. “They gave me some happy drugs and I'm up for anything!”

It took Jon rather too long to recognize that look.

“Come on!” he protested. “In the damn Recovery Room?”

Ponch just looked at him.

J♥P

A few moments later the nurse noted a sudden spike in the omega's readings on the nearby machine and grinned. Some couples were so damn predictable!

THE END


End file.
